goanimatev6fandomcom-20200215-history
Phineas T Ratchet Worst Birthday Ever
(In Madame Gasket's Chop Shop, Ratchets alarm clock goes off and he wakes up) Ratchet: Today it's my birthday! I'm so excited! I can't wait till I get my birthday presents and my friends are coming over for my birthday party! This going to be the best birthday this year! And I got to write my birthday list to give to Mom! My Birthday List XBOX ONE WWE 2K19 Pablo $1000 dollars Gamestop Giftcard Burger King Giftcard Nintendo Switch Mario Kart 8 Deluxe Ratchet: Now my birthday list is finished! Now I have to give this to Mom. (Downstairs) Ratchet: Mom, I've finished my birthday list! Madame Gasket: What are you talking about, Ratchet? I'm very furious with you because you're not getting anything for your birthday, remember? Ratchet: What are you talking about, Mom? It's my birthday and I'm getting presents and my friends are coming over. Madame Gasket: Friends? You only have one friend called Reggie, stupid! And the reason why you're getting nothing on your birthday because you got in trouble in school on Wednesday and got detention. And Yesterday you threw Ike off the roof so he is still in the hospital and stay there for 20 whole weeks. And remember Monday in school you've been throwing pencils in class. And also you kill people to make scrap metal. And you had a test on Tuesday and you failed! So no birthday for you this year for all this trouble-making you got into this week. Ratchet: No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no you messed up my birthday again! (in Wilt's voice) NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Madame Gasket: I don't care how you feel you're still not getting garbage on your birthday. And that's final! Now go upstairs, now! (Upstairs in Ratchet's room) Ratchet: Man, Mom mess up my birthday again! They do this garbage every year! So I get no presents, no PS4 no WWE 2k19, no Pablo, no money no Gamestop Giftcard, no Burger King Giftcard, no Nintendo Switch, and no Mario Kart 8 Deluxe! (Madame Gasket arrive) Madame Gasket: Hey Ratchet I got some presents for you. Ratchet: Is it PS4 with WWE 2k19, Pablo, Burger King Giftcard, Nintendo Switch, Mario Kart 8 Deluxe gamestop card and One Thousand Dollars? Madame Gasket: No! it's better!!! Ratchet: What is it?! Madame Gasket: You're Grounded for 6 more months now go to bed now, and that's your presents. Ratchet: HOW DARE YOU TRICK ME! My present got to be grounded! Madame Gasket: That was your only gift. Now go to bed like I told you. And give me that list too. I will erase this garbage and write a letter to Ike from the Hospital. Ratchet: I can't believe it Mom had to trick me and ground me for my birthday present and she have to erase my list and wrote it and to give it to Ike from the hospital! This is the worst birthday Ever! And my life is miserable. Madame Gasket: RATCHET! SHUT UP & GO TO BED! Voice Phineas T Ratchet: Dave Madame Gasket: Wise Guy Ike Mentioned Category:All Phineas T. Ratchet deserves Category:Grounded Stuff